A vampiers slave
by ScourgeFanatic101
Summary: This is a story about a slave to a vampire( female slave girl parents dead orphan) those were words to help you find this story if you want to. UP FOR ADOPTION Also this has nothing to do with the book just to let you know
1. Chapter 1

**this is probably gonna be a one shot**

I would've never thought that this would ever happen to me...A fate such as this; no one deserves it: Not even the baddest person you could meet. Well, in my opinion anyway...

It all happened a few years ago. The humans and vampires were still at war. My family had packed up and tried to fled, but we were captured just before we were home-free. I was young; about three of age or so. The leader of the vampires and my parents were talking, but they didn't want me to hear what they were saying, so they put me in another room. I was curious, so I peeked through the doorway to see just what they were talking about. I saw my father's body lifeless on the ground. My mother was on her knees holding him and sobbing. I knew then that the leader murdered him...He was soaked in blood, and my mother was just about as soaked. My mother turned back to the vampire, and begged.  
"Please...please just let us go! We're innocent! We never came near you vampires!" she wailed  
"I'm begging you...just let us go...I'll do anything...just let my family go..."  
I looked over at the vampire who was dressed in a black suit. His eyes glowed red, and he had long black hair. He grinned wickedly at my mother.  
"Very well...I'll let you go, for a price," he said.  
"W-what kind of price?" my mother asked.  
"I'll let you go...if you're willing to give your daughter to us, as a slave."  
My heart skipped a beat. It felt like I was going to have a heart-attack. Would my own mother...sell me as a slave...to a vampire...just to save her life? My mother was speechless. She stared at the vampire, her face still flowing rivers of tears. I could tell she was between a rock and a hard place. If she sold me, she'd be free, but I wouldn't. I'd possibly be killed. But if she said no, both me and her would be murdered. The vampire chuckled wickedly and turned around toward the window behind him.  
"Either way it goes, you have no choice. Even if you said no, your daughter would still become our slave," he said.  
"B-but how?! How could you still get my daughter if I said no?!" my mother demanded.  
"Simple, my dear. If you said no, i would've killed you, but your daughter would be spared. She is too young to make decisions on her own, you either way the wind blows, we'd still win."  
My mother...she started crying again. She knew that the vampire was telling nothing more than the truth. I was indeed to young to make decisions on my own. I still depended on my parents. I wanted to hear more, but then someone came from behind and snatched me away from the door. I didn't know what happened next after that. But...I didn't see my mother after that either. So i knew then that she was murdered. Now, I'm a slave...A slave to a vampire...A fate worse than death...I do wonder...If I'll ever survive this...

Thirteen years passed ever since that event. I'm sixteen now. I'm actually sixteen and a half. My birthday was in a week; but it's not like I'm looking forward to it. Really...if you were a slave, and your birthday was coming up, would you feel happy? I know I wasn't. I wasn't officially a slave until I turned five years old. I did simple tasks like cleaning. But my tasks increased as I grew older. Now I have to cook, clean, and wear this hideous maid outfit. I have to wear a black Gothic mini dress, black leggings, black stockings, black pumps, and a black bow as a ponytail. The vampire who made me a slave is now dead. Truth is, he's a father. So now I'm the slave of his seventeen year old son. His name is Isaiah. I call him Izzy, for short. My name? I was called Bianca. But they changed my name. So I am called Lii. It's not too bad...I hated my original name anyways. It was three o' clock in the afternoon. Everyone-well, there aren't too many people who live in the castle...In fact, Izzy and I are the only ones who live here. But he invites him friends over sometimes. And when he goes to school at eight at night, I'm alone, giving me a chance to rest. I was basically done with everything...I cleaned ever inch of this place...The garden has been tended to...the pets are fed and cleaned up after, and dinner-no wait-BREAKFAST doesn't start until seven. So I have some time to rest. I headed toward the staircase which led to my room. My room is actually pretty nice. A standard sized bed, closet, mirror, my own bathroom, and it's really clean. I threw myself onto my bed and sighed. I was so exhausted...but I knew I had to get back up and work again. I decided to take advantage of the little rest I can receive at this point. About an hour or so passed, and it was still quiet. But then I started to feel something...A chill, it went down my spine. I knew immiediately what it was, and I dreaded it. Izzy...he was in my room, watching me while I rest. I knew I had to get back up, and I groaned. I sat up on my bed and looked at Izzy, who was leaning on the doorframe. I had to admit, he was sexy. He was tall, and he had long black hair with red streaks. He wore a black t-shirt, a black jacket, black Goth jeans, and combat boots. His eyes glowed crimson red as he gazed at me. I sneered at him as I stood up. He grinned at me, as usual.  
"So I don't get a 'Good morning'? Or even a 'Hi'?" he asked.  
I didn't reply. I tried to walk past him, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me close to his body. My heart started to beat faster than usual, but that's to be expected. A vampire is a mysterious, seductive, and dangerous creature. So it's not too surprising that your knees suddenly turn to jelly when you're near one. It's to be expected. I tried to free my arm out of his hands, but he was stronger than me, which is also to be expected from a vampire. He wrapped his free arm around my waist, bringing me closer to him.  
"Why are you so mean? I didn't do anything to you," he said.  
"I'm mean because you ruined my life! Now let me go you bastard!" I yelled.  
Almost immediately, Izzy released my arm. As soon as I was free, I stormed out of my room and back downstairs. At this point, I didn't care if I had more chores to do. As long as it got me away from Izzy...I was happy. I hate them...I hate them all...because of these damn vampires...I have no life what so ever...I'm just a slave...A permanent slave...to a vampire...


	2. Petition

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Fokker333

KingofthePhantomDragon

ShidesuHejjihoggu

ScourgeFanatic101


End file.
